Jessica did 24 fewer push-ups than Vanessa in the evening. Vanessa did 74 push-ups. How many push-ups did Jessica do?
Explanation: Vanessa did 74 push-ups, and Jessica did 24 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $74 - 24$ push-ups. She did $74 - 24 = 50$ push-ups.